The application of cosmetic liquids such as nail enamel involves dipping the brush into the nail enamel container to load it with product and applying it to the nails until the product on the brush is used up. Generally a brush loaded with product will cover one nail at most. The user is then forced to repeatedly dip the brush into the product to reload it. Such an application system causes increased exposure of the liquid cosmetic product to air, resulting in evaporation of the solvents found therein. Also, the repeated dipping of the brush provides increased chances for contaminants to be introduced into the liquid product.
Certain devices have been designed that minimize the necessity of repeated dipping of the brush to reload it with product. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,759 teaches a device for applying liquid product that enables use for a longer period of time. The rod/brush assembly attached to the cap inner surface is encased within a sheath which holds excess liquid so that as the liquid is applied to the nails from the brush, the excess liquid in the sheath migrates down into the brush to replace the liquid applied to the nails. This device is still a two part system, however, and the cosmetic product is exposed to air as long as the nails are being polished.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,119,646 and 2,168,179 teach liquid applicator devices having a dual function cap with a stem and applicator attached thereto. When the cap is affixed to the container when it is in the closed position, the applicator is immersed in the liquid material. When it is desired to apply the liquid material, the cap is removed, inverted, and re-affixed to the container so that the applicator extends outwardly. The liquid flows through the cap onto the applicator and is applied to the desired surface. When the application is completed, the cap is reaffixed to the container in the usual fashion. The applicators taught in these patents are not for liquid cosmetic products. Moreover, it does not appear that cap or applicator assembly has any mechanism for providing the appropriate load of product.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a container and applicator system for liquid cosmetic products that obviates the need for repeated loading of product onto the applicator, and which minimizes the exposure of the cosmetic product to the air. At the same time the device should provide proper loading of the liquid cosmetic onto the applicator.
The object of the invention is to provide a unitary container and applicator to be used for application of liquid cosmetic product to skin, hair, or nails.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid cosmetic container and applicator that causes minimal exposure of the liquid cosmetic product to the air during use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid cosmetic container and applicator that eliminates the need for repeatedly dipping the applicator into the container to reload it with product.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid cosmetic product applicator where the applicator and container are in one piece while the cosmetic product is being applied to the desired surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a unitary cosmetic product applicator having the capability of properly controlling the amount of cosmetic product to be applied to the desired surface.